


A Kingdom's Fate

by Of_course_its_anime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A USELESS TAG, Also idk why i put rome as a character, Also people are totally allowed to like people of the same sex in this, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And that's all i'll say for now :), But nah people can be as gay as they want, England Is A Huge Douche And Tries To Fuck Up Everything; the novel, England and Romano are gonna fuuuuuuuuuck, Gonna have implied sexies tho i know that, HE DIES IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, HE DOES NOTHING, Idk if this'll turn nsfw or not but if it does, Kind of medieval?, M/M, Might have more characters as the story progresses, Not a problem at all i can tell you'd be worried, Only the discord knows who romano ends up with tho ;), The engmano isnt entirely shippy???, You're welcome ;), but i digress, you'll see why later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_course_its_anime/pseuds/Of_course_its_anime
Summary: After the unfortunate - as well as incredibly suspicious - death of King Romulus Vargas, Feliciano is made to take his dying wish and fire the captain of his Navy, Arthur. He does not take to this well, and by unfortunate circumstance, he discovers the whereabouts of the true heir to the kingdom's throne; the assumedly dead Lovino Vargas, Feliciano's older brother. He sets out to find him in person, and plans to force him into a marriage that sets Arthur in the role of a king, much to the terror of Feliciano and Ludwig. Can the top members of the royal guard track him down, and keep Lovino from being dragged into this? Tune in and find out :)





	A Kingdom's Fate

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely discord I'm part of ;) I wrote all this at one in the morning, so it probably makes zero sense, and I apologize in advance.

It was a dreary summer's day, in the far spread kingdom of Caelum Corde, ruled by a single monarch; Romulus Vargas. man who lost his heir, as well as the eldest of his grandchildren, now some twenty years later lays weary and frail upon the silken sheets of his chamber bed. Three men stand at his bedside; his remaining grandchildren, the eldest of whom will be inheriting his land and wealth upon his passing, and the long time captain of his navy.

A shaky, nearly gone hand reached out to his two grandsons; Feliciano, and Andrea. The boys he had tenderly raised since the passing of his beloved daughter, tolerated son in law, and precious eldest grandson, upon a raid of the royal castle two decades ago. The boys, one now well into adulthood, and the other not far behind, came to his gesture obediently, each taking a hand and showing looks of affection towards the ill stricken king.

“Fe… Felicia….no…” he started weakly, golden eyes turning to meet near identical ones, in a much younger frame. “Y- yes nonno? What is it?” The Eldest replied, his auburn hair barely kept from his face behind his crown. 

The old man breathed heavily, attempting to regain enough energy to address the boy properly. “I… I need you to…” He coughed into his fist, releasing his grandsons’ hands as specks of blood coated his hands- once made for ruling, for nurturing, now barely able to raise from the bed. Andrea rubbed his upper arm with worry, an attempt to soothe his grandfather, which was definitely appreciated by Romulus’ ever so weak form. 

The navy captain, who also stood at his bedside, was a middle aged man by the name Arthur Kirkland. He had worked for the king’s personal guard for nearly a decade, before his diligent work paid off, and he was named captain of the leading ship in Romulus’s prized navy. The blonde man had his arms crossed behind his back, head tilted down to where his uniform hat covered most of his facial features; a straight nose, thin lips, and hair and eyebrows that had never seen the joys of a hairbrush or tweezers. “Sir… Must you overwork yourself in this state? I'd suggest you take it easy.” He spoke calmly, with an accent that matched nary a soul’s within the royal court. 

“Arth- I mean, captain, with all due respect, my grandfather may act as he pleases until he breathes no longer. He is still your king, and you are still to take his instruction, not the other way around.” Feliciano uncharacteristically snapped at him, round eyes narrowing and plush, far more attractive lips curling into a frown. Romulus gently took the boy's wrist and spoke. “Feli… My crowned jewel… I- I need you to… To…” He tried again, and Feliciano crouched down to the bed to hear him better. Andrea, who had taken account of the bloom his grandfather emitted, had left the room to try and locate the palace’s nurse.

Romulus continued, holding Feliciano’s hand in his own two withering ones as he weakly, barely, requested of the future king. “F…. Fire… The….captain…” Feliciano blinked. “I- I beg your pardon?” And Romulus started to elaborate. “He… He has been… Unfaithful, to the… To the kingdom. He is… A- a traitor… And I trust you to… Relieve him of… Duty…”

Arthur’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to rebut this, but the younger brother had returned at that moment with a nurse. “Ms. Dubois I beg of you!” The teenager cried, bright green eyes welling with tears, “is there any way you can help him?” The young woman, about the same age as he, sighed and shook her head, “I'm afraid not, your highness. It's… Out of my control, had we a doctor on site there might have been a chance, but…” She trailed off, nervously twirling the extra hair that refused to fit within her golden braid. 

Feliciano looked up to Arthur with another glare, “Ms. Dubois, if you could do me a simple service, could you escort Mr. Kirkland from my grandfather’s room?” He asked, though his tone held more of a command as the short woman took Arthur's arm. “I- yes of course, your majesty, I-” “Unhand me you useless wench!” Arthur shrieked, snatching her arm from her grip and attempting to shove the poor girl over. Andrea swooped in between the two, and worked to restrain the irritable blond. “Feli! Do we need to get Ludwig involved?” He asked his older brother in a panic. 

Feliciano went to reply, but a quiet breath seemed to catch his attention. He turned back to the man in the bed, and his eyes widened as he desperately took his arm. “G...grandpa…?” He asked quietly, listening to his chest for some kind of heart beat.

But there was none. And the last scene the fallen monarch witnessed, was that of utter disarray.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit dude! I wrote this at like, one in the morning on a whim, so there's probably gonna be a big edit in a little while.


End file.
